Los primeros días
by alberto-M
Summary: ¿Cómo fueron los primeros días de nuestro mago favorito en el gremio de las hadas? Esta historia lo contará para todos los lectores.


**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, sino de Hiro Mashima.

 **Aviso:** Este Oneshot participa en el reto _Mis Primeros días en el Gremio, del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos_

* * *

 **Año X778**

 _Día 1_

Un pequeño pelirosa de escasos ocho años lleva un huevo, de color blanco con marcas azules, en sus manos.

—Mira chico, este va a ser tu nuevo hogar —dice Natsu sonriendo y hablándole al huevo, rememorando los momentos anteriores al presente: Lisanna había cuidado junto con Natsu el huevo, y había dicho que aunque ellos eran su familia, todo el gremio también sería la familia de quien nazca del huevo.

Por eso, Natsu aceptó gustoso la invitación de Lisanna, y ahora está ahí, enfrente del gremio. Traga saliva con varios pensamientos en mente. ¿Cómo lo tratarían el primer día? ¿Serán muchos tan serios como otros magos de otros gremios, según él escuchó? Sólo había una manera de comprobarlo.

—Bien, allá vamos —se dice Natsu, abre la puerta de una patada y una tarta de manzana cae encima de su cabeza. Ve cómo todo el gremio se pelea entre si.

—Natsu, vaya —dice Lisanna quitándole a Natsu la crema de la tarta—. Cuanto lo siento, llegaste en un momento de ajetreo.

—¿Esta vez qué ocurrió? —le pregunta una voz a Lisanna, que suena detrás de Natsu. El chico ve a una mujer de quizá tres años mayor que él y con un monstruo enorme comparable con su tamaño colgado en su hombro.

—Cana derramó cerveza sobre Mirajane, y ella le tiró su bebida pero la recibió Elfman y a partir de ahí la cosa fue subiendo hasta esto —dice Lisanna algo intimidada por el monstruo que la mujer tenía en su hombro. La chica de pelo rojo como el fuego mira al joven Dragon Slayer.

—Hola Natsu. Parece que tuviste mala suerte en querer unirte hoy.

—¿Sabe cómo me llamo?

—Por supuesto, Lisanna habla mucho de ti en el gremio —dice Erza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y el monstruo? —pregunta el chico señalando el ser que tiene colgado en su hombro.

—Una cría de mi captura, también intento atacarme así que la derroté. Me la dieron como recuerdo de la misión.

—*¡¿Eso es una cría?!* —piensa Natsu con la quijada en el suelo.

— No por nada es llamada Titania, ha demostrado ser bastante fuerte para su edad —dice Lisanna tocando su brazo para llamar su atención, Ven Natsu-san, te enseñaré el gremio y luego te pondré la marca del gremio donde quieras —le enseña todo el gremio. Natsu sonríe, va a ser un buen gremio.

 _Día 2_

Otro día empieza, y Natsu y Lisanna cuidan el huevo. Entonces la puerta se abre y se revela a un chico de pelo azul oscuro, algo fatigado.

—¿Esto es... Fairy Tail?

Natsu escuchaba la conversación. Su nombre es Gray, quiere poder y no sabe más porque la verdad no prestaba mucha atención. Salvo a una parte.

—... Y utilizo la magia de mi maestra, el Ice Make —dice Gray, Natsu ve cómo crea una pequeña escultura con sus manos y sonríe. Con un leve soplido lo derrite en la mano.

—Lo siento, sople y no sabia que se iba a derretir —dice Natsu poniendo una cara de arrepentimiento fingido. Gray realiza su magia y una bola de hielo cae en su cabeza, pero estaba tan mal hecha adrede que se deshace y lo moja.

—Lo siento, lo hice mal y no sabia que te iba a d...

—¡Cubito de hielo! —grita Natsu lanzándole una silla a la cara.

—"Que niño más bestia* —piensa todo el gremio con una gota en la cabeza.

—¿Esas tenemos, eh llamitas? —pregunta Gray con una media sonrisa y chocando su puño con la palma de la otra mano.

—¡Ven si te atreves! —dice Natsu chocando los puños echando chispas de fuego en el impacto. La pelea fue evitada porque una mano gigante aplasta a Gray y a Natsu—. ¡Aaaaah, me ahogo! —grita con la cara azul.

—Un monstruo —consigue decir Gray con el mismo tono de color en la cara que Natsu. Todos miran al sujeto culpable de aplastar a los chicos.

—Chicos chicos, basta ya —dice el Maestro Makarov apartando la mano y viendo a los dos magos—. No lleváis ni una semana aquí y estáis armando una buena, se nota que tenéis mucha energía.

—Maestro —dice Lisanna, Natsu mira a la chica y luego a Makarov.

—¿Así que él es el maestro? —pregunta Natsu con una sonrisa mirando a Makarov—. ¡Te derrotaré!

—¡Idiota! —dicen todos al ver cómo Natsu retaba al maestro, quien se ríe.

—Debes tener presente que hay mucha diferencia de poder entre nosotros... Pero no hay nada imposible, sé que en el futuro lo conseguirás.

—Confía en mi, el poder de un Dragon Slayer es lo más poderoso que hay.

 _Día 3_

—¡Un monstruo, un monstruo! —grita Natsu corriendo por las calles destruidas, ve cómo sigue en línea recta hasta el gremio, corre rápidamente para ver que todo está bien. Abre la puerta de una patada y todo el gremio le mira.

—¿Cabeza de cerilla, ahora que tripa se te ha roto? —pregunta Gray cruzado de brazos y sin ropa, ignorando el grito de las personas que lo veían.

—Ponte ropa —dice Natsu haciendo que Gray grite dónde tiene su ropa—. ¡Afuera Magnolia está destrozada, un monstruo iba hacia aquí!

—No te preocupes, ya tenemos al culpable.

—¿Ah si? ¿Quién?

En ese momento alguien se hace presente desde la barra del bar. Es un hombre alto, musculoso, con pelo largo hasta los hombros de color naranja (por lo general mantienen peinado hacia atrás) y una barba sin afeitar.

—Hola chico, creo que no nos conocemos —dice el poderoso mago Gildarts.

Por unos segundos Natsu mira a Gildarts, la gente sabia que iría como un rayo a que hable de sus aventuras como mago de rango SS. Como haría todo niño.

—¿Ese viejo tuvo la culpa? —pregunta haciendo que todos caigan hacia atrás.

—Definitivamente no es la respuesta que yo esperaba oír —dice Gildarts con una risa—. Mi nombre es Gildarts y también soy de Fairy Tail.

—¿Y por qué no te he visto los anteriores días?

—Estaba en un trabajo.

—¿Y los destrozos?

—Vine aquí borracho a las seis de la mañana —dice Gildarts a carcajadas, haciendo que todos le miraran con una gota en la cabeza por el recuerdo que tienen de él. Tras unos minutos de hablar, Gildarts mira el cartel de una misión y la mira. Alza la ceja algo interesado en la recompensa—. Bueno, cumpliré esta misión en unos días —dice andando—. Nos vemos chicos —mirando al gremio y despidiéndose con la mirada sin darse cuenta de la pared que tiene enfrente, Natsu iba a advertirle cuando la pared, nada mas estar cerca del mago, empieza a desintegrarse hasta que Gildarts pasa directamente.

—De nuevo, debe manejar mejor su magia —se dice Cana con una gota en la cabeza Natsu esta con la quijada en el suelo, ahora se imaginaba mejor lo que realmente ocurrió. Entoncesmira a Gray, quien estaba tranquilo sin ropa. Su cabeza maquina una nueva forma de pasar el rato.

—¡Exhibicionista!

—¡Cerilla! Dime que quieres.

—¡Te reto a un combate, y esta vez no te librarás del ataque! —dice Natsu quemando una silla, solo lo suficiente para no consumirla y que las llamas queden en el asiento.

—De acuerdo, y pagas la silla —se dice Gray en posición de ataque, Natsu se coloca de manera que la silla esta entre ambos contrincantes ante la mirada de todos. Natsu le da la espalda a Gray y se estira.

—¡Karyū no...!

—¿¡Qué va a hacer!?

—¡Onara! —Natsu se agacha rápido y se echa un pedo en la silla, el aire se combina con el fuego de la silla y alcanza a Gray, quemándole la cara.

—¡Ah joder, que asco!

—¡Jajajajajaja, es mi nueva técnica de Dragon Slayer!

—¡Es una autentica guarrada, el olor ha inundo el gremio! —grita Laxus tapándose la nariz al igual que el gremio entero.

—Daños colaterales, jejejejejeje —ríe Natsu, luego tiembla cuando nota un escalofrío muy terrible en su espalda.

—Creo que debo enseñarte modales —dice Erza invocando unas armas de dudosa procedencia, y de la que nadie se molestaría en investigar.

—¡Puedo contigo! —grita Natsu ardiendo en llamas, ignorando la advertencia que le habían los demás con la cabeza y olvidando lo que vio en su primer día, para al segundo siguiente acabar totalmente apaleado, estrellado en la pared y con heridas por todo el cuerpo. Mientras Erza deshace sus armas y mira a Natsu.

—Te faltan muchos años para poder llegar a mi nivel de ahora. Ten eso presente.

—Je, no creas que no te superaré, tengas trece, veinte o cuarenta, llegará un momento en que te superaré.

 _Día 4_

Natsu esta sentado en una mesa junto con Lisanna, el chico con algunas vendas debido a su pelea contra Erza el día anterior. Exceptuando que el gremio entero estaba luchando entre si debido a que alguien le tiro una tarta de manzana a Erza, y a partir de ahí empezó a formarse la pelea que todos conocen.

—¡Callaos ya, nacerá de un momento a otro! —grita Natsu después de que una botella saliese volando y golpease la mesa cerca del huevo, pero el grito pasa desapercibido con todo lo que sale volando.

—¡Mi ropa! ¿¡Quien me la ha quitado!?

—¡Gray, te la quitaste tú!

—Yo os enseñaré lo que es la fuerza de un hombre.

—Natsu-san, mira —dice Lisanna llamando la atención de Natsu, el chico mira a Lisanna y luego se da cuenta de que el huevo empieza a moverse de un lado a otro, levemente. Todos los miembros se callan, rodeando la mesa y mirando el huevo. Todos aguantan la respiración cuando el huevo se empieza a romper. Pocos minutos después, el huevo se rompe mostrando un pequeño gato azul con pequeñas alas.

—¡Aaaaaaye! —grita el gato tras elevarse y luego caer a la mesa, todos los del gremio miran contentos al pequeño gato. Lisanna mira a todo el gremio con una sonrisa.

—¿Un gato? Noooo, yo pensaba que era un dragón —dice Natsu llorando a mares.

—Todos dejaron de pelear cuando nació —dice Lisanna con la mano en la de Natsu, animándole—. Todo el mundo sonríe por su nacimiento, y ya tengo un nombre especial para que siempre recuerde lo que supuso su nacimiento —coge al pequeño gato entre sus manos—. Te llamaré Happy.

—Happy... —dice Happy colocándose un dedo en el mentón y los ojos ladeados hacia arriba, como pensando algo—. ¡Aye! —sonríe.

—Parece que el nombre le gusta —dice Natsu sonriendo—. ¡Bien, te cuidaremos y vas a pasártelo genial en el gremio!

—Es bueno que tenga una madre tan amable como Lisanna... Ya un padre como el llamitas es harina de otro costal.

—¡Oye, cubito de hielo, sería mejor padre que tú!

—Ya, eso dímelo doce años después.

—¡Por supuesto! —dice Natsu chocando la frente contra la de Gray, ambos empujan con fuerza para demostrar ser uno mejor que el otro mientras todo el gremio se ríe por la escena. Cosa que sólo dura unos segundos cuando Erza les ha parado dejando su cabeza llena de chichones.

 **Año X784**

Natsu entra en el gremio acompañado de Happy y Lucy, esta última portando un montón de folios de una historia que esta leyendo. Ven a todo el gremio peleando salvo a Wendy y Charle, quienes tomaban un refresco en la barra de Mirajane.

—¿Ahora por qué es? —pregunta Lucy, Mirajane se rasca la cabeza.

—Troy le dijo a Gajeel que canta fatal, éste le tiro una silla y le dio a Erza, y...

—Ya nos imaginamos cómo sucede todo —dice Lucy con una gota en la cabeza. Natsu mira los papeles que tiene Lucy en las manos y alcanza a leer el título.

—¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¿¡Has escrito esto!?

—¡Que no me grites en la oreja idiota! —grita Lucy estrellándole en la pared de un puñetazo.

—Tu acabas de gritar —dice Natsu mareado por el golpe.

—¿Puedo leerlo puedo leerlo? —pregunta Wendy, tras leer ella también el título—. Seria una buena historia que nos hará pasar el rato.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dice Charle cruzada de brazos.

—¿Quieres escucharlo? —pregunta Lucy, con una sonrisa mira a Natsu, quien ahora se despeja la cabeza de los escombros—. Natsu, ¿puedes leerlo?

—Claro —dice Natsu, cogiendo los papeles y sonriendo con la cantidad de recuerdos que le iban viniendo a la cabeza—. Hoy voy a leer esta historia de Lucy: "Los primeros días en el Gremio de Fairy Tail de Natsu Dragneel"

* * *

 **Karyū no Onara:** Pedo del Dragón de Fuego


End file.
